As an example of an adsorption heat pump, adsorption heat pump hot water supply systems have been proposed, in which two adsorption devices are used. In this system, continuous driving is performed while switching between operation in which adsorption is performed in one adsorption device and desorption (regeneration) is performed in the other adsorption device, and operation in which desorption (regeneration) is performed in the one adsorption device and adsorption is performed in the other adsorption device (see, for example, “24th Technological Development/Research Results Presentation (P5.1.2) Development of High Efficiency Kerosene Burning Appliances Employing Adsorption Heat Pumps”, (online), June 2010, Japan Petroleum Energy Center, (retrieved Nov. 22, 2012), internet <URL:http://www.pecj.or.jp/japanese/report/2010report/24data/p512.pdf>).
Moreover, as another example of an adsorption heat pump that performs switching between these two operations, adsorption refrigeration devices are known (see for example “Union Industry Adsorption Chillers—Principles of an Adsorption Chiller”, (online), Union Industry Co., Ltd., (retrieved Nov. 22, 2012), internet <URL:http://www.union-reitouki.com/chiller/principle.html>, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-178742).